


After the Fight.

by X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lets see where this goes, M/M, so ye, something random, when I'm tired I get ideasssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X
Summary: As admin laid in her hospital bed, the others gathered around her. The couples next to each other.





	

They knew she would be gone soon. As most would when there au slowly died out underneath them.

Death knew she was next on his list.

Blue knew he'd never get to hear her singing again.

Paps and Sci knew they would never talk about science again with her.

Error would never be able to continue to train her.

Ink would never be able to watch her draw again.

Geno would never have someone to Rant to, besides his Boyfriend, death.

Lust would never be able to hear his lover laugh again, only the short, choking like coughs that would escape her mouth.

Fell would never be able to make puns and upset his brother with her again.

PJ would never be able to be a creator with her.

Fresh would never be able to sit in the echo flowers as she tried to teach him what love felt like with her again.

G would never be able to hear her chastise him for smoking inside with how terrible her lungs were again.

Classic would never be able to watch her work on her homework,making the occasional pun and then go and have dinner with paps with her again.

 

They were all snapped back to reality when one of Jordyns coughs made her jolt and slam her back down, causing her to groan. She did this multiple times before stopping. All winced, it pained them to hear her suffer.

 

not long after the nurses came in, telling them that they could either put her back into her timeline, so she could be with her friends before she goes, or pull her plug...


End file.
